the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of Knowledge
The Ministry of Knowledge is one of the five ministries presided by the Small Council. This Ministry seeks to further their understanding of the past through biological, archaeological, genealogical, and sociological methods. Employing the tech allotted to them by the limited funds of the Order, they seek to map and study past histories, worlds, and cultures in hopes to better prepare the Order for its future. Just as Important, the Ministry of Knowledge seeks to further the understanding of the Force through science and research, always looking for new ways to connect pieces together into the grand scheme of how it interacts. The current head of the Ministry of Knowledge is Chief Archivist Desocratos. Knowledge Departments The Department of Ancient Knowledge Ancient Knowledge consultants deal more in the aspects of the Force, responsible for recovering artifacts and discovering their uses. This department has the potential to work with the Department of Science to upgrade ancient tools, and may offer their findings to wherever they are needed most at a given time. The Department of Science This department is the core of modern research and development in the Midnight Order. It works towards finding new advances in technology ranging from new form of agriculture to the latest in military weaponry. This well-rounded department functions with all other Ministries, though focuses on only one at a time to achieve the greatest impact. Knowledge Archives On Acheron, one of this Ministry's first discoveries was an apparent ancient underground temple. As this vault had nothing significant within it at the time, the Ministry decided to use it simply for its structural usage, transforming it into a base of operations. This temple now serves as historical archives and a storage facility for recovered Force artifacts. The Department of Ancient Knowledge has found fundamental usage in the temple, though the Department of Science very rarely functions inside of it. Knowledge Ranks The people that commit their talents to the purposes of this Ministry are assigned titles and ranks to keep the natural chain of command in prominence. # Chief Archivist - The Minister of Knowledge holding authority over all of their subordinates. # Director - Heads of the Departments of Science and Ancient Knowledge. # Headmaster - Chief of the Academy on Styx. # Overseer - Works directly under the Headmaster to maintain the Academy. # Doctor - Officers in the two departments that oversee the progress of researchers. # Researcher - The basic workers in the Ministry that study either science or the Force, depending on department. Dated and Developing Interactions *DATED Chief Archivist Desocratos is healed from Stasis. *DATED Doctor Autumios is executed. *DATED Chief Archivist Desocratos leads an expedition to inspect the Tombs of the Rodericks. He discovers the grave robberies along with the group. *DATED Chief Archivist Desocratos is preparing an expedition to Kaeshun for both diplomatic relations and cultural studies. UPDATE : Due to The status of Kaeshun, the expedition has been put on hold. *DATED Chief Archivist Desocratos has put most of the Department of Science on the CortoShip Project, commissioned jointly by War and State. *DATED Chief Archivist Desocratos leads an expedition into Jannuvah's dark recesses to destroy a Dread Holocron. He is knocked comatose due to excess of energy. UPDATE Desocratos has since recovered. *Developing Desocratos has unveiled the first prototype CortoShip. He is working now with Logistics for economical calculations. Category:Organization Category:Midnight Order